Fly away
by rcr
Summary: Hinata is being Harrased by her protectorbodyguard, Neji. Sasuke tries to get close to Hinata but has problems doing so, since Neji, won't let anyone near Hinata, specially guys. SasuHIna and NejiHina. Sasu.and Neji will have some conflict for Hinata's sa
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

**Fly away**

**Chpt 1**

**Harassing**

Summary: Hinata is being Harrased by her protector-bodyguard, Neji. Sasuke tries to get close to Hinata but has problems doing so, since Neji, won't let anyone near Hinata, specially guys. SasuHIna and NejiHina. Sasu.and Neji will have some conflict for Hinata's sake.

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How would you feel if someone was stalking and harassing you?

Correctly.

Now, how would you feel if he was put as your _protector_, your bodyguard?

This is how Hyuuga Hinata felt.

-X-

"Hinata-_sama_." His voice came out taunting. His hand swiftly reach his hand toward her face and brushed a bang away, tucking it behind her ear.

Her downcast eyes briefly looked up; her face in the same downward position. A warm, colossal hand cupped her chin, lifting her head up.

"N-Neji-"

Warm lips pressed against red, cold ones.

Letting go slowly of her lips, Neji looked at her for a while.

"You are cold." His hand started gently caressing her face as he eyed her carefully.

Hinata's eyes darted to the right, then to the left. "A-aren't we suppose to be t-training?"

"Sigh." Neji left her side and walked up to a tree and leaned his back on it. "Its no use training. You'll still be a useless Kunoishi."

Hinata's eyes started watering, soon tears started rolling down her cheeks. Neji noticed this and frowned.

"Hinata come over here." He signaled her to come over to him with his hand. She walked up to him, knowing that it was best for her to obey, and soon she stood in front of him.

He straighten himself and looked at Hinata, who was looking at the ground. "Even though you are useless...you make up for it. You lack strenght but not beauty."

Suddenly he took a strong hold of her head, making her yelp, and lifter her head up. Forcing her to look at him. She evaded his face by shifting her eyes to her surroundings. Finally, giving up, she looked into his eyes and their eyes locked.

After a while, Hinata looked away. "I-If we are not going to train, then I better leave..." Neji's eyes narrowed. "I need to spend time with my teammates." She pulled her face free from his grip, only to have Neji, pull her back by a deadly grip on her shoulders.

"Are you going to leave me for them? Are they more important to you, than me?" His stern voice asked as he shooked Hinata, his hold on her tightening.

Hinata winced from the pain he was causing her. He slowly loosen up his grip on her, but still kept his hold on her. "Sorry."

He then leaned once more towards her and pressed his lips on her, this time taking hold of her lower lip, bibbling. His lips then started traveling down her neck, delivering, soft kisses.

"Neji...stop...this isn't right..." She started pulling away when she felt his hand crawl under her jacket, under her shirt, caressing her back.

"NEJI STOP! I'LL TELL ON YOU!" Hinata screamed in a final attempt to get him off her.

He quickly stopped. His lips stopped kissing, his hand caressing her back retreated and his other hand that was still gripping her shoulder was loosened.

His face was serious for a while, then a smirk appeared. He then pushed her, with such force that made her balance unstable; causing her to fall on her lower end, painfully. No words were able to come out her mouth, since everything happened so quickly.

She was now in the ground lookin up at Neji. Surprised, fearful, worried. Neji stood tall, towering her.

"Who are you going to tell? Your father?" His brows furrowed. "We went through this before...and it didn't work."

Neji then started lowering himself, kneeling by Hinata. Hinata tried crawling back a bit; only to make him grab hold of her by her jacket's collar, pulling her back to him and holding her still.

"You told your father before and he didn't believed you at all. So tell me...What makes you believe that anybody will believe you?"

Bitter tears started rolling down her angelic face; guilt hitting anyone who caused and saw those tears.

Neji released her harshly, not wanting her to know she had weakened him.

"If you want to be away from me...then fine!" He got up to his feet and started walking away. "If you are so eager to leave, then leave. I won't stop you...you can do as you please and be a whore to your teamates." His words were full with hurting intent, in a way, he wanted to hurt her for not wanting to be with him.

He left her there, crying bitterly, a smirk plastered in his face. He had accomplished to hurt. 'Cry Hinata, cry. Its all your fault for rejecting me.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So the first chapter shows the problem...Hinata's problem. Yeah, Neji is totally messed up in this one. This fic, just like the other one I just posted, were on my notebook, ready to be typed for a while now. Hahaha.

Anyways, Sasuke will appear on the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW!

Next chapter:

Hinata started walking through the almost empty streets of Konoha, sobbing like a little child. Mostly everyone that was on the streets, didn't seem to care or just didn't want to butt in. Maybe, nobdy had noticed the sobbing, shy girl.

Oh, but someone did noticed her.

Sasuke was walking along with his teammates when he saw Hinata's indistinguishable form on the corner of his eye. She was alone. No Kiba, no Shino, and definately no Neji.

She looked like a lost child, crying its eyes out. Cute, yet sad.

'No Neji...that is a miracle.' Sasuke looked at his teammates and realized they still hadn't noticed Hinata. 'If only I could get rid of these morons...then...I can approach Hinata and start a conversation with no interruptions, since there are no obstacles right now.'

"Naruto do you want to go eat Ramen with Sakura? My treat." Both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at him.


	2. Comfort

I do not own Naruto

**Fly away**

**Chpt 2**

**Comfort**

Summary: Hinata is being Harrased by her protector-bodyguard, Neji. Sasuke tries to get close to Hinata but has problems doing so, since Neji, won't let anyone near Hinata, specially guys. SasuHIna and NejiHina. Sasu.and Neji will have some conflict for Hinata's sake.

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata started walking through the almost empty streets of Konoha, sobbing like a little child. Mostly everyone that was on the streets, didn't seem to care or just didn't want to butt in. Maybe, nobody had noticed the sobbing, shy girl.

Oh, but someone did noticed her.

Sasuke was walking along with his teammates when he saw Hinata's indistinguishable form from the corner of his eye. She was alone. No Kiba, no Shino, and definately no Neji.

She looked like a lost child, crying its eyes out. Cute, yet sad.

_'No Neji...that is a miracle.'_ Sasuke looked at his teammates and realized they still hadn't noticed Hinata. _'If only I could get rid of these morons...then...I can approach Hinata and start a conversation with no interruptions, since there are no obstacles right now.'_

"Naruto do you want to go eat Ramen with Sakura? My treat." Both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at him.

"...Yeah...why do you ask?" Naruto asked quite cautious. He didn't trust Sasuke, there was something fishy going on, since Sasuke never treated him ramen and specially not to Sakura.

"Hmn...yeah Sasuke. Why?" Sakura asked. She was also surprised that Sasuke had offered to treat ramen to both Naruto and her.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a while._ 'These idiots are going to keep me here for ever and I won't get a chance to go after Hinata.'_

Opening his eyes, only to glare at his teammates he sighed in irritation. "Just forget it. I'll never again treat you guys to anything."

"Oh, Sasuke don't get me wrong. I never wanted to make you feel bad. I was just curious, that is all. You can treat me to anything, any time you want." Sakura said in a sweet tone.

"Hmph." Naruto rolled his eyes as he saw how Sakura was flirting with Sasuke. _'He wants to treat us ramen? Oh, I'll make him regret it.' _"Fine. Your treat it is." With that he gaved Sasuke a look that said 'You better not back down'.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned around and started heading toward the ramen stand. Sakura stopped and turned around and saw that Sasuke was still standing in the same spot. "Hmn, Sasuke? Aren't you coming with us?" A small and hoping smile spread on her face.

"No. I have places to go." Sasuke noticed that Sakura's mouth started parting, so he decided to speak before she did. "And no Sakura, you can't come with me." Sakura pouted, but he could care less. He then looked at Naruto who was obviously joyful because he was not going. "Naruto...I will only treat you ramen to three bowls only. Put it on my tab." With this said, Sasuke puffed away.

-x-

Sasuke had lost Hinata. He had wasted too much time with his annoying teammates and had lost sight of the crying Hyuuga girl. Still, he was determined to find her, specially now that she was alone. He decided to search from the rooftops since he could get a better view from up there. Soon enough, his plan gave results: he spotted Hinata.

Quietly and discreetely he landed a few feet behind Hinata, who was too 'busy' to sense anybody. He walked up to her sobbing formed and touched her shoulder. Hinata gasped as her body jumped.

She turned around and saw Sasuke. "Oh...S-Sasuke...How are you?" She asked as she gaved him a small smile.

He stayed quiet as he surveyed her from head to toe and back up again. His eyes narrowed once he looked into her pink and puffy eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked, causing Hinata's eyes to widen and then try wipe away all the tears.

"Oh...Just...F-foolishness." She said in a low voice as her eyes looked down into the ground.

His eyes soften a bit as he noticed how fragile she looked at that momment. "Don't cry Hinata...your eyes looked horrible when you cry-" Sasuke's eyes suddenly went wide open as he realized the stupidity that came out of his mouth; he felt worst the momment he saw her reaction. Hinata's head shot up and looked at him quite shocked, her eyes had a sad look in them and it almost looked like she wanted to cry but was holding it in.

_'Oh, fuck!' _ He frowned as he started cursing himself mentally.

---x----

-Meanwhile in the Ramen stand-

Naruto's mouth started watering, just thinking about ramen. "Aaahhhh Ramen."

Sakura gaved him a weird look and then laughed a bit. "You drool worst than a dog Naruto." Sakura then sighed and rested her big forehead on the table. She started thinking about Sasuke...as always. She then got her head up, showing the marks the table had left on her forehead, and turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto? Was Sasuke trying to get rid of us?"

Naruto stopped his rambling about ramen, whiped his mouth and looked at Sakura with a serious face. "Yes...yes he was."

"Sigh." Sakura once more laid her huge forehead on the the table.

---x---

-Back with Hinata and Sasuke, starting where we left off.-

Sasuke outstreched his hand out to Hinata's shoulder, only to have her flinch the momment it touched. He felt a sudden pang on his stomach the momment she flinched. He retreated his arm back to his side and looked away, a big frown adorning his pale face.

"I-I have to go. B-Bye Sasuke." She then turned around started to walk away slowly.

Sasuke's head quickly looked at Hinata's retreating form and on mere instict, he went after her and grabbed her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. Hinata was startled by the sudden action that she just turned her head to the side and looked at Sasuke's desperate face. "S-Sasuke?" Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her, bringing their bodies really close. She was shocked but blushed as she felt the warmness. Neji had done the same thing before but it didn't feel the same; she had actually felt fear with Neji.

"I am sorry," Sasuke said in a low voice as he nestled his face on the crook on her neck. "everything came out wrong. Your eyes are beautiful and unique Hinata...they are your soul Hinata." Sasuke felt the need to explain to Hinata what he was trying to say because he didn't want her to get the wrong impression of him, so he continued. "You should never cry...you are not meant to cry, you are meant to smile. When you cry, you loose that shine in your eyes that brightens up everyone." _'Oh, I am doing such a great job. I sound so romantic, that Hinata will not be able to resist me.'_ Sasuke tighten the hug making Hinata gasp a bit.

Her falling tears ceased. "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke knew this was his chance to enamor Hinata and he was right. Hinata was at her weak point and he was there to comfort her. So far, everything was going great. That is until someone interupted their bonding momment.

"Get your hands off her Uchiha." Hissed an angry Neji with narrowed eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, I had to leave it here as a cliff hanger.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

and

LONG LIVE DDR!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Next chapter:**

Neji's eyes drifted back to Hinata, sneering at her. "You slut." Anger, yet, hurt could be sensed through his tone of voice. His words were meant to hurt her, hoping to ease his pain as he saw the cause of his pain, hurting.

Sasuke's hands clenched tightly at his sides. Had Neji totally forgotten he was still there? How dare he talk that way to Hinata and express himself that way of her; it was a great mistake of Neji, specially because it had been done in his presence. Sasuke's blood was boililng, he needed to show Neji that he needed to respect Hinatal. She wasn't alone, she had him to protect her.

"Neji..." Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, causing both Hyuugas to look at him. "listen, and listen well. Don't you ever...ever...dare to speak that way to Hinata. Specially in my presence or else you-"

Neji immediatly cut Sasuke off, "Or else what Uchiha? What are you going to do? Eh?" A confident smirk spread on his face, daring Sasuke.


End file.
